With Six You Get Eggroll
With Six You Get Eggroll is a 1968 American comedy film directed by Howard Morris and written by R.S. Allen and Gwen Bagni. It was released on August 7, 1968 by National General Pictures. Plot Abby McClure is a widow with three sons who runs the lumberyard that her husband owned. Her matchmaking sister Maxine tricks her into calling widower Jake Iverson and inviting him to the business dinner party Abby is having later that night. Not interested in the trouble that his sexy, adultery-minded neighbor Cleo is trying to get him into, Jake arrives at Abby's, only to be bored by all of the matchmaking dialogue. Jake makes up an excuse to leave, but later runs into Abby at an all-night supermarket. Embarrassed by being caught in a fib, Jake meets Abby at a local drive-in run by the wise-cracking Herbie and they stay out until 2:00 a.m. A romance develops, much to the chagrin of Jake's teenage daughter, Stacey and Abby's three sons, Flip, Mitch & Jason. The children make certain that neither Jake nor Abby can be comfortable at the other's home, so the pair wind up more than once at the drive-in, before finally falling in love. Getting fed up with the situation, they elope without telling their children that they have married until the next day after being discovered in bed together. Although now married, Abby's sons fight with Iverson's possessive daughter Stacey, while Flip and Stacey both are hostile to the idea of a step-parent. Even Abby's sheepdog and Jake's poodle are incompatible. Neither of their homes is large enough for the family of six—which doesn't include Abby's live-in maid Molly and while they move into Abby's house and eventually put Jake's house up for sale, the newlyweds borrow a camper, which they use as a bedroom. The morning after a bedtime argument, Abby drives off in a rage in the camper, with Jake falling out in the process, clad only in boxers and clutching a teddy bear. After running through the neighborhood, he enlists Herbie to give him some clothing and a ride back to his house. Once Abby discovers what has happened, she returns only to find Jake gone. She is joined by a band of hippies she meets when she shows up at the drive-in. When the camper collides with a livestock truck carrying chickens, Abby and the hippies are arrested. Hearing of the accident, Jake and the children rush to her rescue, colliding with the same chicken truck. The angry driver assaults Jake, and the children (and the pets) unite in his defense. At the station house, the parent parents and children are joyfully reconciled, and the family finally buys a huge two-story house big enough for a family of six, a maid, and two dogs. Cast *Doris Day as Abby McClure *Brian Keith as Jake Iverson *Barbara Hershey as Stacey Iverson *John Findlater as Flip McClure *Richard Steele as Jason McClure *Jimmy Bracken as Mitch McClure *Pat Carroll as Maxine Scott *Herb Voland as Harry Scott *George Carlin as Herbie Fleck *Alice Ghostley as Molly *Elaine Devry as Cleo Ruskin Box Office "With Six You Get Eggroll" grossed $10,095,200 at the box office and earned $4.5 million in theatrical rentals in the United States & Canada. Reception Vincent Canby of The New York Times wrote in his review of the film: "The latest chapter in the continuing adventures of the Widow Day… was produced by Cinema Center Films, a subsidiary of the Columbia Broadcasting System… I kept wondering how the characters played by Miss Day lose their husbands. Cancer? Suicide? Auto accident? There's never any hint. There are, however, some hints of the very real comic talent that has, over the years, become hermetically sealed inside a lacquered personality." Roger Ebert gave the film a rating of 3 in a half stars, writing in his review: "The problem with a movie like this is, you can't honestly say it's bad. It's not great, but if you like Doris Day in pleasant family comedies with lots of kids and dogs, you could do worse." Category:Films Category:American films Category:1960s films Category:G-rated films Category:Comedy films Category:National General Pictures films Category:Cinema Center Films films